Hands Down
by You Kiss My Ass I'll Bite Yours
Summary: Blair Potter[Girl!Harry] is staying at the Burrow the summer after her Godfather died. After talking to a certain older redhead about sirious matters, she really hadn't planed on sleeping in his bed that night. Rated M for a reason! New name!
1. ゆっくり消えているもや

**A/N This is my first smut fic. Pairing is Charlie/Blair(Girl!Harry). Give me feedback on whether it was good or not. **

Chapter One -処女性 の消失

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Blair Potter was lying in the back yard of the Burrow underneath the giant tree that was situated there, staring, unseeingly, into its branches.

Out of all of the summers she had experienced, this one was defiantly the worst. Her Godfather, Sirius Black, had died only a month and a half ago, and all Blair could do was blame herself.

"Hey Blair?" Someone said while tapping her shoulder. She refocused her vision and saw Charlie Weasley kneeling above her.

"Hi Charlie," Blair said as she sat up.

"Mum says dinner's ready." He told her as he sat down on the grass in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." She said, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Charlie sighed. "He wouldn't want you to be like this." He said. "He'd want you to get on with life, not mopping around, feeling guilty over something that wasn't your fault."

"I know," Blair said as she looked at Charlie. "But, I can't stop feeling that it _was_ my fault, that if I hadn't believed that stupid vision, he'd still be alive."

"Blair; there was no way you could have known that vision was fake. You even checked to see if he was at Headquarters, and how were you supposed to know Kreatcher was lying? You did everything in your power to make sure he was safe."

"I just feel like I didn't do enough to make sure he wasn't at the Ministry. I know I'm being stupid, but I can't help it." Blair told Charlie while staring in the general direction of his left ear.

Charlie sighed again. "Come on, we should head in side before Mum sends out a search party."

This caused Blair to give a little smile before she nodded and took Charlie's outstretched hand.

Charlie pulled Blair to her feet and had gotten six feet away from the tree when he realized he was still holding her hand. When he made a move to let go, Blair held on tighter, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

'_Why is it, that when girls are upset they go to me?'_ Charlie thought to himself as he pulled Blair closer to his side and tightening his grip on her hand to match hers on his.

He let go of her hand when they entered the Burrow and walked into the dinning room.

When they sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Bill (with the twins living in the flat over their shop, Percy being the prick that he was, and Hermione not coming for another two days), Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"There you are, I was about to send Ron and Ginny to go look for you."

Blair gave a small giggle, remembering what Charlie had said. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and I were just talking."

Bill raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, who was sipping innocently on his glass of wine.

Dinner continued with bits of conversation, Blair talking to Ginny mostly about, what the men at the table would call, girl stuff, giggling every now and then.

The only person who noticed Blair wasn't eating was Charlie.

When Blair looked in his direction, he looked pointedly at her plate of food. She sighed and put a spoonful of peas into her mouth, chewed and swallowed before giving him a look that obviously said '_You happy?'_ to which Charlie nodded before eating some more of his food, looking at her pointedly again. Blair rolled her eyes and complied by putting more peas into her mouth.

By doing this for the rest of dinner, Charlie made sure Blair ate everything on her plate.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Blair was sitting across the top of the stairs with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms resting on top of them.

She was thinking about what her life would have been like had Sirius not been sent to Azkaban. She smiled at the thought of being a prankster, instead of the sarcastic, esoteric, quiet person that was Blair Hayden Potter.

"Blair?" She turned her head to see Charlie coming out of the room closest to her, before turning back to stare at the wall in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep." Blair said when Charlie sat down in front of her, resting his feet two steps down.

"Me neither." He said, looking down at his hands.

It was quiet for a while as they both thought of something to break the not exactly awkward silence. Charlie turned to her and opened his mouth to say something when she did something unexpected.

She kissed him.

At first Charlie didn't know what to do, and then he decided to start kissing her back.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she readily granted.

They pulled away when it became clear they needed oxygen.

"Wow," Charlie said. Blair smiled before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

They had somehow made it into his bedroom and closed the door with out making a sound before falling onto the bed with Blair underneath him.

Charlie's mouth left Blair's as he started kissing her neck, making her moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear -making a mental note to come back later- before switching to the other side of her neck and pushing his hand up her tank top and running his fingers over her smooth stomach.

Blair's hands had found their way under Charlie's shirt and started rubbing every inch of his upper body that she could.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off when Charlie stopped her.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a husky voice.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have kissed you earlier." Blair replied before ripping Charlie's shirt off over his head and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Charlie responded immediately by shoving his tongue into her mouth and rubbing it against hers and relieving her of her top.

He then turned his attention to the C cup breasts the she possessed by sucking on one while massaging the other, causing Blair to moan before switching sides.

Blair pushed Charlie's pajama bottoms, along with his boxers, to his knees, not being able to reach any farther. Charlie pulled them off the rest of the way before doing the same with Blair's, causing them to both be naked under the covers, never once turning his attention away from her neck, specifically, the spot behind her ear.

He ran his hand down to the opening between her legs and inserted a finger, turning Blair's gasp of surprise at the sudden movement into a moan of pleaser when he started moving it in and out, her moans getting lauder as he inserted another finger and another.

When he felt her muscles clench, he removed his fingers, causing Blair to groan at the loss before he slowly penetrated her.

Charlie thought he'd cum right there when he felt how tight she was. He paused for a few seconds for Blair to get used to him before slowly moving in and out.

When Blair got used to his speed, she ordered him to go faster, to which he responded to immediately.

Blair wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to delve deeper into her with each thrust, making her moan even lauder as she wrapped her arms about his neck.

Charlie groaned each time Blair clenched her muscles, making him go faster.

Blair came first, gripping Charlie's shoulders, and crying his name, her muscles tightening more than they had all night, causing Charlie to cum shortly after.

Charlie fell to the bed next to Blair as they caught their breath.

"Wow," Blair said breathlessly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Charlie said just as out of breath. "Hey Blair?"

"Hmm?" She acknowledged while snuggling into his chest.

"W-were you a virgin?"

"Mmm, you were my first." She said sleepily.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Blair looked into Charlie's concerned face before saying. "I wanted to do this. You even asked me, remember?"

"Yeah," He said. "But your fist time's supposed to be special."

"It was special." Blair said while snuggling into his chest again. "Now go to sleep, you're going to need stamina to tell me how you got that scar on your thigh tomorrow." And with that, they fell asleep, not knowing who would find them in the morning.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**A/N So, how was it? Remember, this is my first smut fic, so be honest. Please review!**


	2. 結果

**A/N You all asked for it (Not really, but…whatever) so here it is!**

**Chapter Two – ****結果**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

It turns out the chore of waking those not already up fell upon Bill, who had just stopped in front of the bedroom door of the second eldest Weasley child, deciding to start with him and work his way up. He opened the door and walked into the room.

"Charlie, get your sorry arse up." When he didn't get a response he said, louder this time. "Charlie!" Well, that woke someone up, but it wasn't Charlie.

"Blair?" Bill asked. Blair gave a little squeak and pulled the covers higher up her body, moving so fast it caused a nude Charlie to fall out of the bed and land on his front.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry." Blair said as she looked over the edge of the bed at him. Bill quickly closed the door, drawing Charlie's attention to him.

"Hi Bill." He said as he rubbed his head where it had hit the floor.

"What the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing?" Bill hissed at them.

"Well, um, uh." Charlie's brain obviously didn't work so well in the morning, which probably isn't a good when taking into consideration that he works with dragons.

"I, um, had a nightmare last night and Charlie comforted me and we fell asleep…?" Blair said, knowing he wouldn't believe it.

"Naked?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head. "You don't know how lucky you two are that Mum decided to send me to wake everyone up instead of doing it herself." Blair blanched.

"You won't tell her, will you?" Charlie begged.

Bill sighed. "I suppose not. Just don't let it happen again."

"Of course," Charlie agreed. "Never again."

Bill smirked. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Um, yeah hi, still here, you know." Blair said, waving her hand in the air.

Bill looked at her before blushing. "You two get dressed as quick as possible and get down stairs before Mum comes up looking for you." and leaving the room to wake the others.

Once the door closed Blair threw the covers off of her, got out of bed and started to look for her clothes. She found her tank top on the nightstand and her bottoms by the door and her underwear on top of the wardrobe.

"How'd they get up there?" She asked herself before starting to jump, trying to reach them when a strong arm caught her mid-jump while another reached up and pulled down her underwear.

"Thanks Charlie." She said as she pulled her boy shorts on followed by her pajama bottoms then her top.

"No problem." He replied. "As much fun as it was to see you jumping up and down in the nude, you'd never be able to reach them." That earned him a slap on his cloth covered shoulder. He pouted as he rubbed it.

'_For such a little person, Blair sure has a lot of strength.'_ Charlie thought of the bruises on his shoulders in the shape of hands.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Blair said as she pulled her hair into a messy pony. "You go ahead down stairs." And with that, Blair left the room and continued up the stairs to the bathroom.

"M-morning Blair," Ginny yawned when she saw her enter the bathroom.

"Hey Gin." Blair said, walking over to the sink and running her toothbrush under the water.

"Mum told me Hermione fire-called this morning," Ginny stated while pulling her hair into a tight French braid.

"What did she say?" Blair asked, pausing to spit.

"She wanted to know if it was okay to come over a day early. So she'll be here around noon." Ginny told her as she rubbed under her eye, getting rid of the smeared eyeliner.

"That's nice." Blair said. "It'll be great to see her again. I'm going to go change…"

"Okay," Ginny said. "See you in a bit."

Blair had only made it one step towards the door before Ginny called her back.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at the side of Blair's neck.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked, completely confused.

"That, right there!" Ginny said as she walked closer to look at whatever it was that she had found. "It's a hicky!"

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))  
((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

The Weasley family was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Blair sat down between Ginny and Bill.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted happily while grabbing some toast.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "How was your night?"

Blair gave the briefest of glances towards Charlie, who seemed to be fascinated by his milk.

"It was great, Mrs. Weasley, thanks." Blair answered before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted." Ron asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine Ron." Blair said, taking a bite of her toast.

"Hullo all!" Came a voice from the front door, everyone turned to see Fred and George standing there.

"Miss us?" George asked cheerfully as he plopped down across from Blair. "Boy you look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Blair replied as she gave him a smile.

"You know… you look pretty tired too, big brother." Fred stated, looking at Charlie as he sat next to him.

Knowing looks went between each twin before they returned their gazes toward the most uncomfortable people in the room.

Blair. May God have mercy on her soul.

"So-" Fred started.

"-How was it?" George added.

Blair spat her orange juice back into her glass.

"How was what?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"Why, the bed of course!" George said happily.

"Was it hard?" Fred asked.

"Was it long enough?" George smirked.

"Was it too wide?"

"Are you sore now?"

"How's your neck?"

"Did you toss and turn?"

"That's enough, both of you." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing a finger in the twins' direction.

"What?" Fred asked innocently.

"We're just showing concern for ikkle Blair's wellbeing." George stated before picking up a sausage and bringing it slowly to his open mouth while laughing with his twin.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast, Mrs. Weasley, I think I'm going to get some fresh air." Blair excused herself from the table and walked out the back door.

**(Y)  
(o.o)  
o(")(")**

Ten minutes later, Charlie walked out into the garden where he spotted Blair.

"You know, you should just ignore those two." He said as he walked up behind her.

"That's what I'm doing." She replied, turning around to face her one night stand.

'_I don't want him to be just a one night stand._' Blair thought to herself as she examined Charlie's face. '_I like him too damn much for him to mean so little to me._'

"I don't regret it, you know." She told him, looking into his eyes.

Charlie shook his head softly. "Me neither."

"So, what do we do?" Blair asked while tucking some hair behind her left ear.

"What do you mean?" Charlie questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Do we just ignore what happened?" Blair elaborated.

"Do you want to ignore it?" Charlie asked after a few seconds thought.

Blair shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then, we won't ignore it." Charlie stated as if was the most simple thing in the world.

"But… What about your family?" Blair motioned to the house where laughter and shouting was coming from the open windows. "I mean, it's not like we can just go up to your parents and say "Hey, we had sex last night, thanks for the pie"."

"We'll think of something." Charlie assured her before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**A/N Sorry it took so ling, I got stuck in the bathroom seen with Blair and Ginny, like REALLY stuck. It's amazing how clearly I can think after taking 30 Ibuprofen caplets. I can type a lot faster too. Anyway, Review please!**

_**She Who BITES Those Who KISS &&heart with a stake through it…**_

**P.S. Apparently, hicky isn't a word on Microsoft word.**

**P.P.S. DON'T READ THIS MUM! **


	3. The Parents

**Disclaimer- Really… The closest things I own to Harry Potter are books 1, 2, 3, and 5 (me mum owns 4 and 6), so you CAN'T SUE! Well, you can, but all you'll get is not enough to buy anything at Hot Topic (trademark). **

**A/N You better love me for updating so soon! I just couldn't wait for the Weasley parents to find out. And apparently, I don't think so clearly when I…uh… take stuff, can't even spell scene right, at least they're pronounced the same! …Enjoy! Wait! …The chapter titles are in Japanese. But keep in mind that I'm using an online translator, so it might be wrong. Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are now Arthur and Molly… It takes less time to type. **

**P.S. A/N: One more thing, this chapter has another sex scene, if you don't like that kind of thing, why'd you read this fic in the first place? Hopefully this one is better than the first (as I tend to focus on the feelings more so than the actual sex) and more in Blair's point of view than Charlie's. **

**Chapter three: **親たち

_**-------**_

"I always thought Ron, or maybe one of the twins …but Charlie?" Molly Weasley was shocked, to say the least, when she saw her second eldest kissing Blair Potter in her garden.

She had been doing the dishes the muggle way, for lack of anything else to do at that moment, when she looked out of the window above the sink and saw her son bend down and capture the young girl's lips with his as Blair wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you talking about Molly?" Her husband, Arthur, asked her as he walked into the kitchen with the morning paper under his arm.

"Come see for yourself." Molly told him, moving aside so her husband could see out of the window.

"Oh." He said when he saw the kissing couple.

""Oh"? What do you mean "oh"?" Molly demanded. "Do something!"

"Like what dear?" Arthur asked. "They're grown people who can make their own choices."

"Charlie's only twenty three **(1) **and Blair is fifteen! They're too young! And Charlie is too old for her!" Molly insisted.

"Blair will be sixteen in a few days-which is an adult in the muggle world **(2)**- and that only makes them almost eight years apart, which, may I remind you, is our age difference **(3)**." Arthur told his wife in an effort to calm her down.

Molly sighed. "You're right… It just seems like it's so much more when one of them isn't even out of school yet."

"I know dear." Arthur said, kissing Molly's temple. "Let's leave them be."

Molly allowed herself to be steered out of the kitchen after shooting a spell at the sink to finish the rest of the dishes.

_**-------**_

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked while she and Blair were sitting in her room, waiting for Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to hear about your brothers sex life, Gin?" Blair questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny thought for a minute. "That _is_ a down side, but it isn't every day one of your best friends loses her virginity, is it?"

Blair sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but don't you _ever_ tell Charlie –or anyone, for that matter- that I told you."

Ginny ran the tips of her forefinger and thumb over her lips to signal they were sealed.

"Okay… It was the most amazing thing in the world." Blair said with a dreamy expression that would make Luna Lovegood proud.

"How so?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"It's… like… Everything rolled into one. Pain and pleasure, excitement and relaxation, happiness and determination. It's difficult to explain… But it's something I would do again and again." And with that, Blair hid her face in a pillow and gave a loud squeal.

"With Charlie?"

Blair lifted her head from the pillow and stared Ginny in the eyes.

"Only Charlie." Blair stated. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with him."

_**-------**_

"The girls are in Ginny's room, dear." Molly told Hermione after she had helped the girl brush the soot off of her clothes. "I'll have Fred and George bring your trunk up to your room, you'll be sharing with Blair."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied before walking up the stairs and to a door with a sign that said "_Ginny's Room, Enter at Own Risk_" in spirally writing, at which, she knocked.

"Coming!" A voice came from the other side of the door followed by something hitting the door, causing it to bang against the frame. Hermione took a step back when that happened.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a very mussed up Ginny with an equally mussed up, but laughing, Blair sitting on the bed in the background.

"Do I want to know?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Doubt it!" Blair called from the bed.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she gave the aforementioned girl a hug. "Thank _God_! We have a sane person here now!"

"Hey!" Blair shouted indignantly, standing up from the bed and walking over to Hermione to give her a hug too.

"I didn't mean you weren't sane, Blair. I meant we now have equal balance between us Queens and those testosterone carrying peasants."

Blair and Hermione looked at Ginny weirdly, she scoffed. "Shut up." The other two girls smiled at their friend.





"Did you know that you re-grow a new skeleton every ten years?" Hermione asked the other girls in the living room while they waited for lunch.

"Really…" Ginny asked not at all interested in the conversation.

After a few more minutes of silence Blair spoke.

"Gorge is one letter away from George."

Ginny and Hermione looked at her before cracking up laughing.

"That has to be one of the most random things I've ever heard." Ginny said when they calmed down a bit while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Lunch!" Molly called from the dinning room that was next to the kitchen.

The girls ran into the room and just managed to find seats next to each other when the stampede of males came in and filled up the rest of the table with Charlie finding the seat next to Blair more comfortable than the seat next to Hermione.

Molly and Arthur smiled at each other when they saw Charlie and Blair trying to discreetly play footsie under the table while they talked with everyone.

"Do I see sexual tension between my brother and black haired friend?" Ginny whispered to Blair teasingly.

"I think it's getting to be too much." Blair whispered back. "I think I'm going to jump his bones any second now."

Ginny blinked at the seriousness in her friends voice as Blair turned back to Charlie

When she was sure that only Ginny was watching her, Blair whispered in Charlies ear.

"Leave your door unlocked tonight." Charlie turned to her, shock written all over his face before he smiled and nodded.

_**-------**_

After lunch, Blair, Ginny, and Hermione went back up to Ginny's room.

"What did you say to Charlie?" Ginny asked once the door was closed.

"Oh, that reminds me." Blair muttered to herself before turning her attention to her other friend. "Hey, Hermione!"

"What?"

"I need you to cover for me tonight." Blair told her, which caused Ginny's eyebrows to rise up.

"Why?" Hermione asked, curious at the reaction from Ginny.

"You're going back for more?" Ginny asked.

Blair blushed.

"I knew it!" Ginny thrust a fist in the air.

"Knew what?" Hermione questioned, completely confused now.

"Blair's shagging Charlie!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny!"

"Sorry Blair."

"You're sleeping with Charlie?"

"Well… I did last night."

"And you're going to again tonight!"

"Ginny!"

"Sorry."

"That's why I need you to cover for me Hermione… Just incase someone (Mrs. Weasley) comes to check on us." Blair shot a glare at Ginny when she opened her mouth to say something, which promptly shut her up.

"I…I guess I can." Hermione said as she sat down next to Blair on the bed.

"Thank you so much Hermione!" Blair said while pulling said girl into a bone breaking hug.

**_-------_**

The only sounds in the house were the ghoul in the attic and soft foot steps tip-toeing down the second floor hallway, then there was a gentle _thunk, thunk_ before a door was swung open and the foot steps disappeared as they reached the rug in the room behind the door that was then closed.

Once the door was closed Charlie had his lips planted upon Blair's and his tongue in her mouth.

Blair responded by rubbing her tongue against his and untying the drawstrings of Charlie's pajama bottoms with one hand while the other was tangled in his hair.

She pulled away, taking Charlie's bottom lip with her, before she smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly through half lidded eyes, their faces not even two inched apart.

"Hi." Charlie replied before picking up Blair, who wrapped her legs around his waist, and turning around so that her back was pressed up against the wall.

After a seconds' pause, Blair attacked Charlie's neck, causing him to moan deep in his throat whenever she hit his Adams Apple, and smirking into his neck when she felt her effect on him.

"Oh God, Blair." Charlie moaned as she nibbled on his earlobe and she began to feel how much strain was on the front of Charlie's pants. She pulled away long enough to pull off her top before going back to his neck.

After a few more minutes, she unwrapped her legs and lowered them to the floor… or as close as she could get to the floor with Charlie and the wall holding her up.

Taking the hint, Charlie stepped back a little and let her slide down the wall the rest of the way.

She pulled his pants down along with his boxers as he stepped out of them before she took off her own.

Blair jumped up and wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist again as he caught her and pushed her back into the wall before he started to kiss her neck and chest.

She tilted her head back to give him more access to her throat, which he wasted no time in marking, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Blair then captured his lips in a fierce kiss, one hand on his cheek and the other wrapped around the back of his neck. Charlie ran his fingers down her side, electing a shudder from her before doing it again and getting the same reaction.

He pulled them away from the wall and lay her down on the bed, never once did his lips leave hers, and then climbed on top of her. She felt him enter her, making her moan into his mouth. When he went as far as he could, Charlie started moving out, when he almost came out; he thrust forward again, going with the rhythm of his heart beat.

Blair arched her back while grabbing the duvet in her fists and letting out a groan. Charlie grabbed the back of her knee and pulled it higher, causing him to go deeper with every thrust.

After half an hour, Blair started shaking as her climax started, grabbing Charlies well muscled arms, and she came with a loud moan, Charlie coming shortly after.

He lay down on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight, and kissed her soundly on the lips.

_**-------**_

They had gone another two rounds before falling asleep in each others arms under the covers.

There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened.

"Charlie dear- Oh…my." Blair and Charlie lifted their heads up to see Molly staring at them wide-eyed, clutching a hand to her chest, in the door way.





**A/N A Cliffy! Oh no! Hehe… I love making those! It keeps you in suspense and wanting more. I worked on this for the past two days, even forgetting to eat breakfast and lunch yesterday (which I tend to do a lot)… Review!**

**1: I would like to thank my reviewer Miramis for looking up Charlie's age (and birthday, which is good, cause I'm gonna need that). Hopefully I won't have to change his age again… -sweat drop- **

**2: Remember people, 16 is the age you can legally have sex, and in some ways are an adult. But Arthur also doesn't know much about the muggle world.**

**3: I'm making it up as I go along, for I have no clue if this is true, so if anyone knows their actual age difference, please, tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- How on Earth could I own Harry Potter and be so broke?**

**A/N Hehe… Cliffhangers… :p I'm very excided about this chapter, hope you like it! I figured that I'd show how and why Blair and Charlie are so close in this chapter… at least a little. And I have decided to put random quotes at the beginning of the chapters. Why? Because they're fun!**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**Why don't you get down off the cross, use the wood to build a bridge, and get over it!" –Christopher Titus. **

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

**VERY IMPORTANT! READ! I just reread the chapters that have already been written, and I saw that the timeline I have right now (a month and a half after Sirius died) doesn't match up with Blair's age. So, just ignore where it says Blair is ALMOST 16, she is now since it's supposed to be around mid August. You may continue reading the newest chapter now.**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

A half hour later, Blair and Charlie (now clothed) were sitting on opposite sides of his room-Blair on the bed and Charlie on the dresser-with Molly and Arthur standing between them just… staring.

"Could you guys stop that?" Charlie asked after ten minutes of silence. "It's really starting to unnerve me."

This caused Molly to turn her stare into a glare before walking over to Blair and pulling her to her feet by her arm.

"You're coming with me." Molly told her as they started walking out of the room. "Arthur, talk to your son."

She and Blair left the room and walked up some stairs toward the room she shared with Hermione, who was already up and about. Molly sat down on one of the beds and patted next to her, showing Blair she wanted her to sit.

When she did, Molly grabbed one of her hands with both of hers.

"Blair dear…" She said before giving a small sigh. "Blair… What on Earth were you thinking?!"

Blair shrank back a little at the unexpected shout before opening her mouth to reply. "I-"

"You _weren't_ thinking!" Molly said, cutting her off. "And with Charlie? Why not Ron, or Fred or George?"

"But he-"

"And you're not even married! Heaven knows I was still a virgin when I married Arthur."

"But-"

"You can't be in a relationship like this, Blair! Not one that's just physical."

"Mrs.-"

"I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

"Molly!" Molly looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly, turning her shocked expression into a confused one.

Blair took a deep breath before starting.

"I love Charlie," When she saw Molly open her mouth to object, she hushed her. "He makes me happy. This relationship is not just physical, Molly, it's something deeper, something we're willing to work for. If I end up getting hurt in the end, at least I'd have been the happiest I've been for years. We're young and stupid, I know, but just let us _be_ young and stupid while we can, especially in times like these. Don't take this away from us, from me, please Molly, I don't want to have to let go of another person I love so much so soon."

Molly's eyes were watering at the end of Blair's speech and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I understand Blair… I just worry, you're like a daughter to me, and I just don't want you to be hurt."

Blair pulled away and gave Molly a bright smile, despite the red nose and leaky eyes. "Thank you." She gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny dear?"

"It's just that you're more worried about me than your son." Molly bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

"I suppose I should talk to him… Just know, I give the both of you my blessings, and I hope I'm worrying over nothing."

"Thank you Molly." Blair said as she gave her a hug. "Thank you so much."

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"It looks like Mum and Dad are okay with it." Charlie said from next to Blair the sofa in the living room while watching his siblings run around the house.

"It appears so." She replied, turning to look at him and smiling.

"You have a fantastic smile." He said while tucking her fringe behind her ear and smiling himself.

Blair's cheeks went a little pink. "Thanks, yours isn't so bad either."

Charlie leaned in closer, their lips an inch apart, then…

"What are you doing?!"

Charlie rested his forehead on Blair's shoulder and sighed. "What do you want Ron?"

"Get the bloody hell away from her!" Ron said angrily, taking a "menacing" step toward his older brother.

"Um…" Charlie said thoughtfully while lifting his head up. "No."

Blair giggled as she ran her hand from Charlie's shoulder down to his elbow, causing him to shiver under her touch.

"B-Blair," Ron said in a weak voice. "W-what are you doing?"

Blair turned to smile at Ron before replying.

"I'm spending time with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfri- what? He's ten years older than you!"

"Eight, actually." Charlie supplied. "I'm hurt, dear brother, for not knowing how young I am."

"But you two barely know each other!"

"Actually," Blair said as she turned back to Charlie. "We know just about everything about each other."

"What…? How?" Ron asked confusedly.

"We've been corresponding through letters since November." Charlie said, draping his arm around Blair's shoulders.

"Why?"

"Charlie wanted to know what he should get Ginny for Christmas and it kinda escalated from there." Blair told Ron, who looked to be at a loss for words.

He swallowed thickly. "Listen up Charlie," He started with a glare. "You may be my brother, but Blair's my sister, and if you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt her, I'll hunt you down." And with that, Ron turned on his heal and stormed out of the room.

"Wow… He made our relationship sound like incest." Charlie said with an amused expression.

"I can live with that." Blair told him before pulling his face down to hers and claming his lips in a fierce kiss, which resulted in Charlie lying on top of her on the sofa.

This was the scene Arthur came to see when he Apparated into his living room after a long day at work, neither half of the kissing couple noticing him.

Too tired to really do anything, Arthur threw a throw pillow at his sons head, causing Charlie to look up, annoyed, at his father.

"Please keep things vertical." Arthur told him. Charlie nodded before sitting up and bringing Blair with him.

"Hello Arthur." She said with a bright smile before taking Charlie's lips again. Arthur shook his head at the youngsters' actions as he walked into the kitchen where he smelled dinner being prepared by his lovely wife.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

Everyone was sitting outside at the tables they had used a couple of years ago when everybody was together-this time without Percy-, where it was very loud from the different conversations going around the table.

Fred and George had stopped by, claiming they wanted to spend time with their oh-so-loving family, but everyone knew that they had just run out of food and clean clothes.

Charlie was watching Blair talk with his sister and Hermione enthusiastically and smiled when she looked up at him after feeling his eyes on her. She smiled back before turning back to her conversation.

"So," George-who was sitting next to him- said, taking a break from shoving food into his mouth. "What's goin' on with you and Blair?"

Bill turned to George. "We're kind of… going out now." He said, not really knowing himself.

"Well, just know, Fred and I like Blair more than you, so don't expect nothing to happen if you hurt her." George said in a sudden mood of seriousness.

"Yeah," Fred added. "Anyway, I think it's about time you asked her out, after all the shagging you do."

Across the table from the trio, Ron dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter, his expression shocked.

"Y-y-you and B-Blair are… sleeping together?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck before saying: "A little…"

"How can you sleep with someone a little?" George asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not now guys, okay?" Charlie said, turning back to his dinner.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

Charlie was startled out of his tossing and turning by the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He sighed before getting out of bed and walking over to the door.

When he opened it he saw Blair standing there, holding a stuffed dog in her arms.

"I can't sleep." She said as she walked into Charlie's room and sat on his bed. "It's weird not being next to you at night."

"Yeah," Charlie replied, closing the door and sitting on the bed next to her. "I couldn't sleep either."

Blair yawned while she laid her head on a pillow, pulling the covers over her small body and closing her eyes. Charlie smiled at her before doing the same and pulling her body closer to his as she moved her head to his chest.

"This is nice." Blair sighed, snuggling closer to Charlie.

"It is." He agreed while tightening his arm around her.

"Good night." She said sleepily.

"Good night love." Charlie told her before falling asleep.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

It was now September the first and the Weasley family (minus Percy), Hermione, and Blair were standing on platform 9 ¾ saying their good byes… some more emotionally than others.

Charlie had pulled Blair aside after she received a crushing hug from his mother to say a more privet farewell in a secluded corner.

"Write me, okay?" He said, his expression showing how much he was going to miss his girlfriend.

"Every day." Blair agreed before giving him a hug, burying her face into his chest.

Charlie returned the hug as he rested his chin on her head. After a few minutes, Blair pulled away and softly kissed him.

Charlie ran his tongue over Blair's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth wide enough for him to slide it in.

Blair rubbed her tongue against his as she wrapped one of her arms around Charlie's neck while tangling her other hand in his hair; not noticing the flash of light that occurred.

Charlie pulled away when he heard the train whistle blow.

"You should go now." He said, reluctantly unwrapping his arms from Blair. "I'll try to visit soon."

"Okay. See you later." Blair gave him one final kiss before running over to the train and jumping aboard just in time.

She leaned out of the window of the first empty compartment she came to and waved at the remaining Weasley family, blowing a kiss to Charlie before the train rounded a corner, causing the platform to leave her sight. Blair sat down and leaned her head back against the seat while closing her eyes, hoping to catch some shut eye.

But it wasn't meant to be, for just a few seconds later, the compartment door opened and in walked the Creevey brothers. They were nice, really, just a little annoying.

"Oh," Colin said when he saw he and his brother weren't alone. "Hey Blair."

"Hello Colin, Denis, how was your summer?" The two boys then sat across from her and told her about their somewhat boring holiday.

"How was yours?" Denis asked after they were done.

Blair smiled. "It was nice."

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip-the boys only leaving when it came time to change into their school robes-, with Hermione and Ron stopping by during their rounds of the train.

When they finally came to a stop, Blair stretched as she stood and smiled at her companions.

"Thanks for keeping me company, guys." She said.

"No problem Blair." Colin replied with a smile while Denis nodded.

"See you later." With that, Blair walked out of the compartment and the train among the crowd of students.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

Blair lay awake in her bed after an uneventful welcoming feast.

She had slept in Charlie's bed every night since they got together; most nights just cuddling, but they did do more sometimes. Being apart from him was torture; she came to this conclusion about half way through the feast, after trying the whole time to keep him out of her thoughts.

Blair listened to the soft snores of her roommates, envious of their ability to fall asleep.

Just then, her stomach gave a lurch that sent her running to the bathroom. She made it just in time to see her dinner again. Not the most pleasant experience in the world. She had just enough time to groan before it started again.

This continued for a little while before Blair fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

Which is how Lavender found her; lying in front of the toilette with her hair splayed out behind her. Lavender knelt down beside Blair and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Blair?" She said, trying to wake her up. "Wake up Blair."

Blair opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings for a moment before she was bending over the toilette again. Lavender looked startled.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she held Blair's hair back for her.

Blair stopped heaving a few minutes later and weakly raised an arm to flush the bowl clean.

"I'll be fine." She finally said, turning to look at her friend.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see Pomfrey; she can fix you up in seconds." Lavender insisted as she helped Blair to her feet and over to the sink so that she could rinse her mouth out.

"Maybe I should…" Blair agreed after she spat out the water in her mouth. "I'll just change then I'll go."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lavender asked, very concerned about her friend.

"What about class?" Blair quarried, just now realizing it was Wednesday.

"I'm sure I can miss one class to help a friend. And anyway, Pomfrey will give us notes for tardiness. Now let's get going!" Lavender replied as she steered Blair out of the bathroom and into their dorm room.

After changing into their robes, the two girls left Gryffindor Tower with out anyone stopping them-it being so early and all-, and made their way toward the Hospital Wing.

When they got there Pomfrey was placing potions on a shelf.

"Madame Pomfrey." Lavender called when she saw her.

Pomfrey turned around, apparently startled by her early morning visitors.

"What happened?" She asked, fully in medic mode now as she rushed over to them.

"This morning, I found Blair sleeping in the loo, when I woke her up she started throwing up." Lavender explained.

"How long has this been going on, Miss Potter?" Pomfrey questioned as she lead Blair to a bed and having her sit.

"Just these past two days." Blair said while Pomfrey felt her clans.

Pomfrey "Hmm"ed, grabbed a pair of muggle stethoscopes and put them on, placing the disk end on Blair's back.

"Take a deep breath." Blair did as she was told "And let it out. Good." Pomfrey put the device away and had Blair lay down on her back.

"Have you been feeling odd lately?" She asked after looking thoughtful for a few minutes.

"A little. Just these past few days though." Blair confessed.

"How so?"

"I've been very tired, and I've had to go to the bathroom a lot."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Pomfrey questioned.

Blair closed her eyes in thought. "I… think it was a month and a half ago."

"Miss Potter…" Blair turned to Pomfrey, who looked hesitant about asking her next question. "Are you sexually active?"

Blair's cheeks reddened a little before she answered. "Yes."

"Miss Potter, lye straight for me?" Pomfrey asked worry etched in her face.

"Sure." Blair lay as straight as she could and Pomfrey lifted her shirt a little to expose Blair's flat stomach.

"You're going to feel a little pressure." She told Blair before picking a spot underneath her navel and pushing there with the tip of her index finger. The next thing Blair heard was:

"That looks weird." This was said by Lavender, who was standing on the other side of the bed looking at Blair's stomach.

"What looks weird?" Blair asked as she felt the pressure leave.

"Madame pushed on your stomach and a ball like thing rolled over her finger. **(1)**" Lavender told her friend.

"What does that mean?" Blair asked Pomfrey who looked about to pass out from shock.

"It seems, Miss Potter, that you're pregnant." She finally said after composing herself.

"…I'm what?" Blair questioned disbelievingly. Pomfrey sighed.

"Pregnant, Miss Potter." Pomfrey said, much more collected now. "Not to worry though, I've had many cases such as this over the years. Now, I need to take a small blood sample to make sure everything is okay for the baby. To check if you have enough iron in your blood and everything."

Pomfrey left to get hypodermic needles from her office, leaving the two girls alone.

"So… You're pregnant." Lavender stated as she sat on the bed next to Blair's.

"Yeah." Blair said as reality hit her. She was going to have a baby, a human being was growing inside of her at this very moment… and she was only sixteen.

"Do you know who the father is?" Lavender's question brought Blair out of her thoughts.

"I do." She answered as she placed her hands on her stomach, which won't be so flat in a couple of months.

"Well? Who is he?" Lavender pressed.

Blair smiled. "Charlie Weasley."

Just then, Pomfrey bustled back into the room with a box of stuff that didn't look too pleasant to have stuck in your body.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

It was lunch time when Blair and Lavender left the Hospital Wing, pamphlets in their book bags with Blair's containing a list of things she should do during the pregnancy in order to have a healthy child.

They had to stop at a lavatory on the way to the Great Hall because of Blair's upset stomach.

They arrived to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table with their friends.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked when he noticed them.

"The Hospital Wing." Lavender said as she handed Blair an apple.

"Why?" Hermione asked, her mind already coming up with reasons for them to see the school nurse the first day back.

"I was feeling sick this morning, so Lavender took me." Blair said; the less people who knew the better. _Even if that means Hermione's being left out in the cold. I need to tell Charlie._ "I'm fine now."

"If you're sure…" Hermione said. "I got a letter for you, Hedwig brought it this morning."

Blair took the offered letter out of Hermione's hand and opened it.

_Hey love,_

_I couldn't sleep at all last night with out you by my side. I think Mum is worried about me, she doesn't think it's healthy for me to worry so much about you, either that or she's afraid I'm going to take the worry wart trophy away from her._

_How was your first day? _

_God, it's weird to talk to you with out seeing your face._

_Well, I guess I should go. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Charlie _

Blair smiled at the letter, however little it was, before she bit her lower lip.

"Hermione?" She asked the brunette that was sitting across from her. "Do you have a quill and some parchment I could burrow for a minute?"

"Sure." Hermione answered as she pulled the aforementioned items out of her bag and handing them to Blair.

"Thanks." Blair started writing a letter to the father of her baby. When she finished, she read through it four times before she was happy with it.

"Thanks, Hermione." Blair said, handing Hermione her things back before folding up the letter she had just written and putting it in her pocket to mail later.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

Charlie was sitting in the living room when a school owl flew threw the open window and landed on the arm of the chair he was resting in.

He smiled, knowing it was Blair's reply to his letter. He took the parchment from the bird and unfolded it.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I couldn't sleep well last night either; I couldn't stop thinking about you._

_Today was… eventful, to say the least. Is there anyway you can come to Hogsmeade on Saturday? We need to talk._

_Much love,_

_Blair_

Charlie then went about finding parchment, a quill, and some ink, wondering what was going on.

_Blair,_

_Of course I can. What's this all about?_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

He then sent it off with the school owl before sitting back down with a confused look on his face.

"What's up, Charlie?" Bill asked when he entered the room and sat down on the sofa.

Charlie looked up, startled, at his older brother before he answered.

"I just got a letter from Blair; she asked if I could go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, saying that we need to talk."

"Do you know what about?" Bill quarried with a furrowed brow.

Charlie shook his head before he got a worried expression on his face.

"What if she wants to break up with me?" He asked.

"Don't be thick." Bill said. "It's got to be something else…"

"Like what?"

Bill shrugged. "Guess you'll find out on Saturday."

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

**A/N Well? Can't say you didn't see it coming, huh? I wanted to make this a few more pages long, but I think 12 is long enough for now. Review!**

**1: This is proven to work. The ball like thing is the fetus. My friend told me about it, it's how she helped her sister find out she was pregnant. **

_**She Who BITES Those Who KISS &&Heart with a stake through it…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N The part you've all been waiting for! Charlie, Arthur, and Molly's reactions! -Claps excitedly- I had to think long and hard about this part, not really knowing what it was going to be, but I think I have it figured out now.**

**Some of you may have noticed the name change. This is because the old name had nothing to do with the fic. Hands Down is a great song by Dashboard Confessional (try looking them up on projectplaylist . com) that I thought was perfect for this fic.**

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I had this fic open all night and forgot to save it before I went to bed. While I was sleeping, my computer restarted its self and I lost half of this chapter and had to rewrite it from memory. Which is what I had to do with the first chapter… twice… I think my computer hates me…**

**----------------------**

**Sometimes you have to jump off the bridge and hope you learn to fly on the way down. **

**----------------------**

It had been a really long week, one that was full of morning sickness ("Why the hell do they call it _MORNING_ sickness?! It's around all freaking day!"), cramping, and mood swings that had Blair's friends walking on eggshells around her. Oh yeah, and school.

But, it was now Saturday and Blair was walking around Hogsmeade alone, trying to find the words to tell her boyfriend he was going to be a father.

'_Okay, how about, "Hey Charlie! Guess what. Molly's going to be a grandmother!" …No… that's not going to work…_'

"Blair!" Looks like she's going to have to wing it, because she was out of time.

"Charlie!" Blair cried as she flung herself into his arms and kissing him deeply.

"What's going on?" He asked when they pulled apart. Blair looked around the street at all of the students before grabbing Charlie's arm.

"Not here." She then proceeded to pull him to the Shrieking Shack. Once there, she started to pace, still thinking about how to break the news as Charlie looked on, concerned.

"Blair, you're worrying me." He said when she didn't stop pacing after a few minutes. "What's going on?"

Blair stopped and took a deep breath before walking over to Charlie, stopping a couple feet away from him.

"Charlie… I'm…" She ran a hand through her hair nervously as she bit her lip.

"You're what?" Charlie asked, worried about what she was going to say.

Blair took another deep breath.

"I'm… pregnant." She then looked away from his shocked face and chewed on her lip harder then ever as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Pregnant?" Charlie asked faintly as he leaned against the tree that was standing behind him.

Blair nodded. "I found out on Wednesday… I'm three weeks along."

Charlie nodded dumbly. "And… And you're sure it's mine?"

"Charlie!"

"Right. Sorry. It's just overwhelming, you know?"

Blair sighed before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and burying her face in his chest just as she had when the two of them had said good bye at Kings Cross.

"They're going to hate me now." She said as she felt Charlie wrap his own arms around her.

"Who is?"

"Your parents."

Charlie rubbed Blair's back, not knowing what to say to that.

"What are we going to do?" Blair asked after a few minutes of silence.

He shook his head. "We'll think of something."

They stood in silence for a long while before settling down in the shade of the tree and having a very long discussion.

**----------------------**

When Blair entered the Great Hall at dinner, all heads turned towards her.

"What's going on?" She asked Hermione as she sat down next to her bushy haired friend.

"Er… The Daily Profit sent out a special edition at the start of dinner… Look." Hermione handed a copy of the Profit to Blair. She gasped when she saw a picture of herself and Charlie at Kings Cross as they were saying their very personal goodbye.

_**Has The Girl Who Lived Found Love?**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**Last week I was fortunate enough to come across Charles Weasley and the Girl Who Lived, Blair Potter, saying their goodbyes on September the first. It is believed that they have been together for the past year. "Blair was always getting letters from someone" a reliable source told us when interviewed. "She never told us who they were from. Guess we know now."**_

Blair stopped reading here. They made it sound like she and Charlie were some sort of on the brink of extinction, rarely seen tigers or something. '_At least they don't know about the baby._' She thought with relief.

"You okay Blair?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked that I didn't notice when they took the picture." Blair gave a small smile as she put some food onto her plate.

"Well, judging by what you were doing, I'm not so surprised." Hermione said while looking down at the picture.

Blair threw a piece of bread at Hermione's head. "Shut up."

**----------------------**

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen with his parents and brothers eating dinner. It was about a month after Blair had talked to him and they had decided to tell the Weasleys this week, the only problem was that Charlie had to do it alone.

After a few more minutes of silence (excluding Fred and George, who were whispering to each other about something), Charlie couldn't take it any more.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, son?" Arthur asked, setting his fork down beside his plate.

"I need to tell you both something." Charlie said while looking around the table at his brothers, who were listening in on the conversation.

"We're listening, dear." Molly told him as she patted his hand that was resting on the table top.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Blair… She…Um…" He gave a nervous cough. He saw the worried looks on his parents faces and decided to just say it. "Blair's pregnant."

There was silence as Molly and Arthur blinked owlishly at him before Molly spoke.

"I'm sorry, dear. I must have heard wrong. Did you just say that Blair was pregnant?"

Before Charlie could say anything, there was a tapping at the window. Fred got up to let the owl in, which flew over to Charlie. He took the letter out on the birds beak.

Ignoring his family at the moment, Charlie opened the letter.

_**Hey hun,**_

_**I just wanted to thank you for coming here for my appointment today. I know you're going to say that I don't have to thank you for anything, but… Anyway. Have I ever told you how happy I am? I honestly don't remember a time in which I couldn't keep a smile off my face.**_

_**Everyone here is getting suspicious -especially now that I'm showing- but it's mostly Hermione and Ginny questioning me… I'm going to tell them tomorrow. I think it's for the best if I tell Ron, too, don't you?**_

_**You know… I'm starting to feel for my mother, you know. And yours! Can you imagine going through this SIX times?! Of course you can't because men can't get pregnant, which is probably a good thing, because if men got pregnant and not women, the human race would come to a complete halt. It's sad, really… Okay, enough rambling. I've included a picture I had Pomfrey take of the baby, it's magical and everything! If you tap it with your wand and say "hopscotch (Pomfrey chose the word)" you'll hear the heart beat! It's so amazing! I have one for myself, also. I'm so very looking forward to seeing our child in person. I can't help but wonder what s/he'll look like. Maybe s/he'll have my eyes and your nose. I do so love your nose. Or maybe your eyes and my hair? I feel sorry for the poor child already if they're cursed with my hair; I have to use an entire bottle of Slick Ease potion every time I wash my hair just to keep it straight! It's so bothersome! But, maybe with your genes, s/he'll be lucky, unlike me. –Pout-**_

_**Well, I better go to dinner; I've had the oddest craving for a peanut butter, jelly, and tuna fish sandwich all day!**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blair**_

Charlie smiled at the letter before grimacing. Peanut butter, jelly, and tuna fish should _not_ be eaten together. Ever.

His attention was drawn back to his family when Fred exclaimed: "You knocked up Blair?!"

"Fred!"

"You can't _not_ be upset about this, Mum!" George said back to their mother's chastising. "You said that Blair was like a daughter to you! What if Ginny was pregnant? Would you be upset then?!"

'_Kind of looks like I'm out of the conversation for a bit_' Charlie thought as he folded the letter and placed it on the table.

"Of course I would! But that doesn't mean I'm not now!" Molly replied in an indignant tone. "The _last_ thing I wanted was for Blair to end up pregnant at sixteen! But here we are!"

Arthur looked turn between happiness and agreeing with his wife. "Now, now, Molly, it isn't _that_ bad." Molly turned to glare at him. "Look at it this way… We'll have another baby around; you do so love children. And we'll be grandparents! Remember how we've been telling Bill and Charlie to settle down and start a family…? Charlie just did things a bit out of order."

Molly sighed. "I suppose you're right…" She said before snapping her head over to Charlie as a thought came to her. "You _are_ going to marry her, right?"

Charlie looked a bit taken aback to be back in the conversation and took a moment to reply.

"Of course I am!" He said. "We were thinking about having the wedding at Christmas break."

Molly suddenly turned gleeful. "That's wonderful, Charlie!" She got out of her seat and waddled over to her second eldest son, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. "But so soon?! I must get to planning! Everyone take care of their dishes when you are finished. You're coming with me, dear." She pulled Charlie out of his chair and dragged him into the family room/library and pushed him down on the worn couch.

"When Blair gets here, she'll help, but for now, you'll have to stand in." She stated as she pulled out some photo albums and wedding catalogs and setting them on the coffee table in front of her son.

'_Holy hell… I'm not going to survive to __**see**__ the wedding!_' Charlie thought as his mother shoved the books into his arms.

**----------------------**

Blair was curled up on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon that she had gotten from a House Elf in her hands, as she stared into the fire.

All of the Gryffindors had already gone to bed about an hour ago, leaving Blair by herself.

She jumped when she heard a tap at the window. She turned to see an owl sitting on the sill outside the window.

She got off of the sofa, mug still in hand, and walked over to open the window. The owl flew in and settled on the back of the arm chair, watching Blair as she walked over to it.

It held out its leg when she reached the chair for her to untie the letter, after she did, the owl took off out the open window.

Blair settled back on the sofa and opened the letter.

_**Dear Blair,**_

_**Sorry this letter is so short, I don't have much time. I had to tell my mum that I was using the loo just to get away for a moment.**_

_**I told my family. They're taking it in stride. Fred and George are a bit angry, but they'll get over it.**_

_**I told them that we are planning on getting married on Christmas break and my mum immediately went to work on planning it with me as her helper. Fair warning… when you get here, you're taking my place.**_

_**Okay, mum's calling me. I have to go. I love you with all my heart!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

Blair smiled. '_Maybe everything __**is**__ going to work out after all._'

**----------------------**

The next morning, Blair was nervously waiting for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to come down stairs.

The common room was empty, everyone else having already gone down to breakfast. The only reason Hermione wasn't already in the Great Hall was that Blair, Ron, and Ginny had convinced her to have a lay in seeing as it was a Saturday and she'd been working herself too hard the past week with schoolwork. Blair had even turned off Hermione's alarm when she had gone up to bed the night before.

Finally, Ginny and Hermione came down, Ginny glaring at Hermione for being such a morning person.

"Good morning, Blair!" Hermione greeted cheerfully, causing Ginny to cringe.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny." Blair said, Ginny grunted as she flopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"So… what was it you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked Blair as she too, sat on the sofa.

"Err…" Blair looked up the boy's stairs before turning back to Hermione. "I guess it would be better if I told you without Ron here…"

Ginny seemed to perk up at hearing that. "Oh? What is it then?"

Blair took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?!" Everyone turned to see a livid looking Ron standing at the bottom of the steps.

'_Not good_'

**----------------------**

**A/N Okay, I know it took me forever and a day to update, but a ton of shit got in the way. One of my friends attempted suicide, so I was really busy trying to help her out and couldn't really get around to writing. **

**And while I love that you guys like my fic enough to message me about when I was going to update… It kinda stressed me out to have to hurry when I was doing all this other stuff to help out my friend and her family and myself. Now guys, I really do love ya… but please… No more, okay?**

_She who Bites those who Kiss &&Heart with a stake through it…_


End file.
